1. Field
An embodiment relates to a battery module, and more particularly, to a battery module in which a structure of fixing a plurality of battery cells is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high output battery module using high energy density non-aqueous electrolyte is being developed. The high output and large capacity battery module is formed by serially coupling a plurality of battery cells to each other so that the battery module may be used for driving an apparatus that requires large power, such as, for example, the motor of an electric vehicle.
The battery cell includes an electrode assembly consisting of a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate and an electrolyte and may generate energy by an electro-chemical reaction between the positive and negative electrode plates and the electrolyte.